The Search for a Cure
Overview Summary #Speak with Bujo. #Collect 3...0 more Jade Brotherhood guild capes. #Return the 3 Jade Brotherhood guild capes to Bujo. Obtained from :Imperial Agent Hanjo in Kaineng Center Reward :*3,000 XP :*175 Gold Dialogue Preliminary Dialogue :"I have heard of your assistance to the empire, , and I had hoped you would come to see me. You see, the emperor has charged me with finding a cure for the plague, and I do not plan on disappointing him. There are rumors that members of a local guild known as the Am Fah have exhibited an unusual resistance to the plague, and it is my belief that they have developed some sort of cure. This is where you come in. I need someone to infiltrate Am Fah's ranks and learn the source of their immunity. Since you are an outsider, you may be the only one who can do this without raising suspicions. In Kaineng Center you will find a man named Bujo, a known Am Fah associate. Speak with him and learn what you can." ::Accept: "I'll speak to Bujo." ::Reject: "Reconnaissance isn't really my thing." Intermediate Dialogue :"You wish to join Am Fah? Well, we are always looking for new members, and you look to be a strong one.... We of the Am Fah can show you a way to strengthen both the body and the mind, but first, you must prove yourself. No reason to look worried, it is quite simple. All you must remember is that the enemy of our enemy is our friend. Go and slay 3 of those accursed Jade Brotherhood and bring me their guild capes as proof. Then we shall speak of true strength." Reward Dialogue :"Impressive.... You have proven yourself a friend of Am Fah." Followup :Seek out Brother Tosai Walkthrough Bujo is found in Kaineng Center, near Xunlai Agent Honlo, talk to him and he will tell you to kill some Jade Brotherhood members and bring him three of their guild capes. Although the quest indicator on your map says to go to Wajjun Bazaar you can go anywhere there are Jade Brotherhood members and collect the capes. If you already have The Marketplace on your map, there are two groups of 3 Jade Brotherhoods just outside in Bukdek Byway. After you have collected the quota, return them to Bujo for your reward. Notes *Upon accepting this quest, the Am Fah will no longer be hostile, with a few exceptions, in many Kaineng City areas, until the quest chain is completed. This can be used to benefit by substantially reducing the nuisance factor of travelling through the area. It is also useful when seeking the Survivor title, since it reduces the amount of unnecessary fighting required to do Canthan side quests, which, without the Am Fah popups, are often quite easy and are highly lucrative in terms of XP. *If you plan to obtain the Canthan Elite Skill Hunter title, you may wish to obtain the skill Quivering Blade before accepting this quest. The sole boss who possesses the skill will not appear again until the quest chain is completed, subsequently making all the Am Fah hostile again, complicating vanquishing the area, as well as adding to the nuisance traveling through many Kaineng City areas when doing side quests and skill captures. *Once you pick up three capes, the Jade will no longer drop them. If you "need" more than 3, just kill off as many Jade Brotherhoods as you need, then pick them up. Category:Factions quests